Apocalypse of Blood
by tiger4474
Summary: There is an outbreak happening, the world is trying to survive from riots, chaos, and death. Hospitals are overcrowding, the dead are walking, martial law has been declared, and governments are failing. This is the story of a group of kids who will have to survive the new world. (Will mention rape and murder )
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse of Blood

Chapter 1

A man in a stood over an operating table, he was studying a corpse. This however it was a moving corpse, the man was puzzled normal dead people don't move, however, this was different the body not only move it bites. All the man had been able to uncover was that there was a virus in the brain.

Dr. Simmons! A man called out, how far are u in discovering what this virus is?

Ah Agent Timmons said Dr. Simmons, well according to our research, we have uncovered three things. One, the virus is not spread by water, air, or touch, in fact, if exposed to air it dies virus is only infects people if it comes into contact with blood. Two the virus strengths the arms and the jawbone while decomposing the rest of the body. And number three the virus is located in the brain and if the brain it destroyed the virus dies, the virus forces the victim to bite others to spread its virus. So far that is all we know.

Agent Timmons ponder the facts, he could see were this could wrong. They had found the victim in Chicago, the man had no identity, all the info they had was he was a homeless man. Apparently, this not the only case, there had been reports of the virus in China, Britain, France, Russia, and India. However overseas, cases were a lot more severe, for example in China there had been reports of over 500 people that were infected. People were calling it the Black Riot virus. However, this not the only reason Agent Timmons was worried, you see the virus had been found in the outskirts of Chicago. Why was this cause him to worry? Well just 2 hours and 45 minutes north, was a camp. Not just any camp, this camp was the yearly international pathfinder camp in Oshkosh, the camp was filled with over 50,000 people most who were kids as young as 10 years old who came from all over the world. If these kids got infected there would be chaos, riots, basically trouble.

Agents Timmons spoke, Dr. Simmons how far can these things travel?

Dr. Simmons looked confused, what do mean?

Agents Timmons look at him, I said, how far can these things travel?

Ah, ah well Dr. Simmons stutter, that depends on the far have the person been decomposing.

Let's say a person who been just bitten? Asked Agent Timmons.

Well quite far, answered Dr. Simmons.

Quickly Agent Timmons wiped out his phone and dialed a number.

Hello yes, Agent Carter get me the chief of police, the mayor of all the cities on way to Oshkosh and that camp director. Oh, and get me all the major bus companies in this area, and the parents of those kids, contact them, what do mean what should say to them, tell that kids are coming home. And set up a site were the parents can meet us. Bye

He hung up, he yelled, listen up! I need every doctor, nurse, guard, and agent, to come with me and it an emergency. Stop what you are doing and come with me.

Agent Timmons rush out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse of Blood

Chapter 2

Javaun POV

At Oshkosh, it turns from a beautiful day to a horrible day very quickly. Today people lost their life. This is where we meet death, horror, decisions, blood, and tears. Little did we know that this would quickly become a nightmare for us all. It all started on a sunny Wednesday morning.

Wednesday morning my best friend Timothy woke up from my bed. It was a beautiful day, just the right type of day. We ate breakfast, Timothy brother Terrell was first one there, there are 5 other boys, Robert who was strong as fuck, Tedron is cool under pressure and he a hardworking, Dante who don't work and complains all day, Simon who super quiet it scares me, and Joseph is just strange. After breakfast, we all got ready for Oshkosh activities. We had fun all day we played football, we went canoeing which Terrell got push off boat, we played soocerl, did an obstacle course and went swimming.

It was nighttime as we walk back to the cabin until something happen we saw the police cars and ambulance, man on the grass with a bite on the neck it was black, it was bloody and it look there was teeth marks on the body.

Hey, said Timothy what happen?

The cop glared at him, is noting kid.

What do mean in noting, the dude has a bite mark on his neck, yelled Dante.

Kid I told their nothing to see here, now move it, replied the cop

Hey, I yelled let's go we will get answerers soon

We continue walking toward our cabin, till we see this guy he looks hurt, his coat was ripped, his glasses were broken and his hand was in an awkward position

Hey are you okay asked Robert

The man groan, yea but you need to get ready to run.

Get ready for what said Timothy

Guy took a deep breath and said for the Black Riot.

Wind start blowing we look at wind for one second and he vanished. Then we hear a scream we started running. Screaming started to get louder and louder, so we started run faster and faster.

Hurry said Terrell

There it is the cabin said Robert.

We got in the cabin so fast it wasn't even funny

Tedron close the door and said what the fuck was that?

Right after he said that we heard a Big Bang on the door and some scratches. We didn't know what to do, so we all look out the window, just saw a raccoon. We continued to here screaming over and over again. I look at my watch it 1:00 A.M by the time the screaming stop, I finally drifted off to sleep

It was 2:00 A.M in morning we heard big banging on the door we heard Brianna screaming

she said, wake up hurry something wrong come quickly

Timothy replied saying were coming were coming with tired voice.

We open the door and she rush in, she looks like crap.

Brianna said, look at news something major is happening

We looked on her phone screened, the title of the video said outbreak in Chicago, what we saw was terrible, people were dying, everybody going crazy, the dead was walking and eating people.

Boom the door flung open, we screamed, our camp director Ms. Ivy step in.

Ms. Ivy began giving us orders, start packing your bags, when you are finish come find me, I will by campfire.

What going on Ms. Ivy asked Dante

Ms. Ivy replied the officials are telling us that the area is not safe, you are not to go to the west side of the camp, they will be loading us on busses and we will be driving to a FEMA camp, then we be calling your parents to meet us, that is all I know.

As we began packing our bags, we wondered what troubles lay ahead

(line break)

Timothy POV

As I pack my bags I could feel like something was goanna go wrong. I had this gut feeling that was telling me to be prepare for anything.

Timothy, Timothy! I looked up I saw my sister, Brilliant calling my name

What do you want? I groaned she was annoying

Oh, have seen my lotion? She asked

Why would I touch your lotion? We are on a camping trip anyway. I replied

So, I got look good. So, have seen it? She asked again

No I haven't seen it. I said

Boom, boom, we both look up, it was gunshots, but who were they firing at. Surely it can't be kids, that wouldn't make sense, the police don't shoot kids with no weapons. So what was those gunshots. Then I saw a figure running down the road, as it got closers I could make out that it was Robert, that was wired. Not because somebody was running, but because it was Robert whose running and Robert never runs

Ms. Ivy Ms. Ivy! Robert call out

Why was he calling my mom? I pondered this so I began to run with him.

What wrong Robert? I ask

Kids…. dead…getting ...shot at… biting people. He stuttered

What? Slowdown! I yelled.

We ran into the camp, everybody was either talking, packing or listening to the gunshot

Mom, I yelled Mom

My mom whose also Ms. Ivy, came from around the cabin

What do you need? She asked, she took one looked at our faces. What happen?

I looked at Robert, expecting an answer

Robert spoke, the kids are biting people, police are shooting them.

Brenna our very own beauty queen spoke, why would kids bite people? That is so childish.

Melody, Brenna best friends also spoke, yea that would never happen in like a million years

As more people began to agree with Melody, and Brenna said. It became obvious that most of were afraid and wanted to forget the gunshots, and the screams. But I felt I had to remind them of last night to give them an ounce of realty

Really so no one had heard the screams last night or the videos that came on or how Brianna woke us up at 2:00 last night for some video footage of people biting us, I question, anybody, anybody okay then stop giving Robert a hard time

Alright that enough, my Mom said, is everybody packed?

We nodded

Okay we will be headed for the buses, let's go. Yelled our camp director

(line break)

We had been standing in line for 3 hours not even moving an inch. Over 50, 000 kids and adults were trying to get on those buses, and naturally there was chaos, I had already watch 6 arrest, 5 fights, and saw at least 10 people who were wounded. Everybody nervous and watchful, the air felt heavy and clung to my shirt, I see the outline of several people shirts because of the sweat, and the place smelled.

Hey what up man, it was my best friend Javuan.

Besides all the fucking people around and how it hot and sweaty, I replied, it fine.

He laughed yea that describes the situation, so what do you think of what Robert said?

Well, I answered, it could be true, that would explain the screams and gunshots.

Yea Javaun agreed I just hope we don't see that.

As soon as he said that, Bam, bam, gunshots went off. I turn and looked, there kids eating people. They were actually eating people, then all hell broke loose. People began screaming and trampling each other, gunshot went off. I quick jump and look for my friends, they were gone, I could see them, where were they, I began to panic, and run faster. Then I went flying, I landed on the ground with the wind knock out of me. Then something grab me, I quickly turn around and I see for the first time. It looked horrible, a corner of it mouth was ripped off, and it had several bullet wounds that would have killed anybody. I quickly kicked in the balls, it continued to try to bite me, so I tried to reach for anything that could get this thing off of me. My hand touch a gun, I look at it, the gun was by a dead cop, I quickly grab the gun and aim at the head. I yelled, if you don't get off me I will shoot you! He ignored me, then he got closer, my finger tense around the gun, Bam, brains and blood splatter across my face as it finally died.

I quick got up and ran for my life with the gun in my hand. I made my way to a barn as I carefully open it up. I saw my brother Terrell, he looked to be in shock.

Terrell, Terrell, I yelled.

He whispered, they got mom, they got mom

My knees gave always as I heard the news, I began to cry, we both did. As we finally fell asleep, our nightmares were about to turn very real.


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse of Blood

Chapter 3

Javaun POV

It was so confusing, one moment I am talking with my best friend Timothy and the next I am being kicked to the side like a piece of trash. As I get up, I see my best friend shoot someone, in the head. I wonder has he gone crazy, then I relies that everybody was going crazy. Bam, bam! I keep hearing gunshots, what is going on? I looked back towards my friend I see him running away, I decide to follow him.

Timothy! Timothy! I keep calling, he doesn't hear me, so I decide to catch up with him. I thought I see him run into a cafeteria, so I run inside. I keep looking for him, where could he be? As I turn around the corner and I see a janitor man, hey sir have you seen a kid run in here?

He didn't answer me, so I touch him he turns around and lunges at me, I quickly scream and kick him away. I trip over a stool, then I feel a hand on my foot, I quickly try to kick him away, it didn't work, so I began punching him in the eye, but he just keeps on coming, soon he was on top of my whole body as I keep trying to punch him, he kept trying to bite me. I scream why are you trying to bite me? He doesn't answer me, his face keeps getting closer, my hand search around for some type of weapon, and my hand found one. It was a pen, quickly I stab the pen in his eye, he keeps on fighting, like it was noting. As his teeth inch, closer and closer to my face, I gave up. There was nothing I could do, as I close my eyes, I suddenly felt the weight lift off of me, I open my eyes, and I saw Brianna standing there with an iron frying pan.

Thanks for save, I said you alright?

Brianna stared at me, yea I am alright but will you get your ass off the floor?

I quickly scramble up, is it dead?

Then the dammed thing moved, before even blink an eye, we both attack it, me with a chair and her with frying pan.

Finally, it dead, I gasped, have seen any others? Or are they all dead or bitten?

She replies, I saw Mrs. Ivy get eaten alive by those things it was horrible, there was blood everywhere, there really were eating people.

I had no words to replied to her, I was in shock, how could people eat each other without thinking about it, but I was cut off from my line when we heard the door break and there was a whole lot more of them. We began to run, as we ran down the hall way we reach the emergence exit door. We bust the door and look for a place to hide.

We need a place to hide, I yelled

There a barn, she pointed at it, I think we can make it.

When she said that I began to pump my legs faster and faster. After running across a field, we finally made it. As we shut the barn door, we heard a click, I stood extremely still.

Don't move, the unknown voice said, if you try to bite me I will kill you.

I recognized that voice, it was my best friend timothy! Hey, I said it me Javaun.

He quickly whipped me around, his face was covered in blood, it looks like it was hard for him to see. In his hand held a gun, and behind him stood his brother.

Are you alright? I ask.

Bri (Brianna) said hey timothy you can put the gun down, it alright you know.

Her words seem to calm him. As he dropped the gun, he slumped to the floor.

I sat down and try to comprehend what my best friend and I had seen

Timothy POV

It had been over 2 hours, since disaster struck. Most of us were staring into space, crying, or pacing around. I felt fear, anger and sadness, I didn't know what to do with these feeling, on top of that I had killed a kid, what if I go to jail, or worse the death row. My head was overloading with information, emotions, and fears.

Timothy! Timothy! I turned, it was Bri

You alright? Your shaking so violently I thought you were have a seizure, she looked worried.

Yeah, I fine I replied, what wrong?

Are you serious? Javaun asked, you were just shaking and screaming.

I killed a kid Javaun, he was on top of me and biting and going for my neck. I did out self defense

If you did it out of self-defense then you won't get punish for it replied Javaun

But you didn't see the look on his face or feel the blood splattered across your face, when I killed him it didn't feel like the movies, I know this kid will never get up again or live his dreams. What really hurts is I am the one who took it from him, I replied

Look I don't know what you been experience but you got to snap out of it, you did it to survive, to live for a brother and a sister that need you, think about it this way if they see you break down then your siblings will lose it plus you're the only one who great with pressure Javaun said.

I thaught to myself he right I need to be there for them I need to pull myself togetherI smiled and said thanks , he smiled and said no problem.

Guys l am really loving the compassion and love flowing in the room but we have a bigger problem, Bri said, those things are gathering at the gate.

Shit we're trapped, and there no way out, notice Javaun.

No sit Sherlock, I am going for the gun I yelled

AsI suddenly began to reach for the gun, Bri stop me. I looked up, her face was a mixture of expressions, I notice that she was torn between wanted to protect herself and kill those strange biting kids. I looked at her face, then at those things and then finally at my brother. Two things happen that day, number one I had a reason to live, my brother and maybe my sister if she still alive, secondly, I wanted very to l much live. I quickly pick up the gun and ran to hold the door to the barn, one of those things was nearly in.


End file.
